(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting discs and particularly to earth boring and more particularly to a polycrystalline diamond compact mounted on a stud, which is inserted into a drilling bit.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Before this application was filed, a search was made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office.
______________________________________ ROWLEY ET AL 4,073,354 ROWLEY ET AL 4,244,432 MORRIS ET AL 4,265,324 DENNIS 4,323,130 RADTKE 4,350,215 ______________________________________
Dennis is particularly referred to because of his tabulation or listing of prior art references of polycrystalline diamond compact discs mounted on studs in a drill bit.
Radtke teaches that the size of the cutters should be related to the particular formation being drilled when using polycrystalline diamond compact studs.
The remaining references do not appear to be as pertinent as Dennis and Radtke. However, they are considered relevant because it is believed that they would be considered of interest by the Examiner inasmuch at they were reported by an experienced patent searcher.